Broken
by SilentLurker
Summary: Peter Pan gives Wendy a visit to her cage, only to find a horrible surprise. Wendy is on the verge of death, Tinkerbell tries her best to save her, and Peter realizes what he's about to lose may be the only thing he truly loves. But Wendy Darling might just be too broken inside to return his love... causing the King of Neverland to lose his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Darling Pan

A/N: So this was actually supposed to be a oneshot BUT then I actually wrote it and it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be. So it's probably going to be about three chapters-ish or around there. It's DarkWendy Darling Pan (or something like that) but I hope you enjoy it!

_-Lurky_

* * *

><p>The cage crept up into his vision as he made his way closer to his target. Wendy Darling. He moved towards her with eagerness in his footsteps; excited to see and to talk to his Wendy-Bird. The news he would be bestowing upon her would surely bring forth a smile, and he cherished her smiles. He rarely ever got to see them.<p>

As Peter Pan approached her cage, immediately he knew something was wrong. He couldn't hear the steady rate of her breathing that he always heard when he was this close to her cage. He peered through the cracks and saw that she was laying limply on the floor, barely moving. Pan frowned, wondering if she was sleeping but having a feeling that she was not.

"Oh Darling, I have news from your brothers," Pan said, smirking confidently and thinking the mention of her brothers would certainly perk her up. "They now know the location of the heart of the truest believer, which means if they do their job right, you might be seeing them soon."

He peered into her cage again but to his dismay found that she still seemed as if she were asleep. Pan, getting very frustrated that she was completely ignoring him, opened her cage, saying, "Darling, did you hear me? You're going to see your brothers very..."

He stopped talking when he opened the cage door.

Wendy's pale body was laying (scrunched up in that tiny cage) with her eyes closed, her left hand clutching a very sharp, jagged, bloody rock, draped over her right arm which was dripping red. Her white dress was stained in blood, and as her stomach rose slowly towards the air to catch a breath, Peter's stopped moving and he stopped breathing, not wanting to believe what he was staring at.

Then he realized it.

Wendy had injured herself.

She had reached through the bars in her cage, grabbed a rock, and stabbed herself.

Peter shook his head, still unwilling to believe it.

"Wendy?" He whispered, dropping to his knees and moving close to her body, staring at the blood and at the rock and then at her beautiful pale face.

"...Wendy?"

He grabbed her left hand as tenderly as he could and removed the rock from it, trying not to damage her in the process. Then he wiped some blood from her face, shaking at how cold she was. Then he stared at her wound.

"FELIX!"

Felix was there faster then Peter cared to know was possible, and as soon as he saw Wendy and the stab wound, he looked Peter in the eye and said,

"Tink. We need to get her to Tinker Bell, right now."

He didn't need to say it twice. They were there within seconds thanks to Pan's transportation magic and Tinker Bell had the girl situated in her own bed a couple of seconds later.

"Can you help her?" Pan demanded as the fairy began preparing a wet washcloth and a knife and other necessary things she needed.

"Yes, but it's going to take some time," Tink replied, kneeling down next to her bed and wiping the blood away from Wendy's wound. Pan stared at Wendy, unable to control his body from shaking. He felt so angry! WHY did she do this to herself? Why wasn't he there to stop her? And why was he feeling so emotional?

"Well can't you just use some pixie dust? And what do you need a knife for?"

Pan demanded angrily and somewhat nervously, hovering above Tink's shoulder. Felix was standing at the green curtain that was the door to her bedroom.

Tinker Bell stood up and turned around swiftly, staring Pan in the eye.

"Pan, listen. I'm all out of pixie dust, you know that. And I can't work with you freaking out right next to me. You need to let me help her, and you need to be in a different room."

Pan glared at her. "Absolutely NOT."

Tink shared a look with Felix. The lost boy nodded his head and began walking towards his leader.

"Pan, you need to trust me." Tinker Bell told him.

Pan stared at her, trying to decide whether or not to trust her. He was about to decide he wasn't going to leave that room no matter WHAT when Felix clamped his hand down on his shoulder. Pan stared at him.

"Pan. Let Tinker Bell do her thing. Wendy will be alright."

Pan gave him a good hard stare, but after a couple of seconds he realized he was wasting precious time.

"Fine." He said, agreeing to leave the room with Felix. He took one last look at Wendy before leaving and regretted it right when he did. She looked on the verge of death. In fact, if he didn't see her stomach still rising slowly up and down, he would think she WAS dead.

He blinked quickly and left the room.

Felix sat quietly as Pan paced back and forth, glaring as hard as he could at nothing in particular. His breathing was jagged. His body was still shaking. He clenched and unclenched his fists, not seeming to be able to make up his mind.

The lost boy felt sorry for him, and worried for Wendy. He had absolute faith that Tink could save her, but fate always seemed to have different plans. And he knew how much Pan cared for the girl, even when he would constantly deny it.

"Why did she do it?" Pan yelled suddenly, having stopped his pacing and staring at the wall, away from Felix.

Felix remained quiet.

"Why did she try to kill herself? Why would she?" Pan shook his head, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his hands so tight that he began to draw blood. He didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe she realized that death was a better fate then rotting in a cage forever?" Felix suggested, staring into space and pondering on his own suggestion.

Peter rounded on him in anger, glaring daggers at him as if he was the one who had stabbed Wendy Darling. Felix almost flinched.

Almost.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked slowly, making sure his lost boy heard him clearly.

Felix stared at him, not scared by his threatening demeanor. "No, I don't. It was merely a suggestion." He leaned back in his seat.

Pan frowned, turning away, satisfied enough with this answer. They stayed quiet for the rest of the time waiting for Tinker Bell and Wendy.

A couple of hours (years, it felt like for Pan) later, Tinker Bell came out of her bedroom. Pan appeared in front of her and demanded to know if Wendy was ok. Tink told him that it was a close call, that she had lost a lot of blood, but she was ok. "She has a fever and I'd like to keep her in my room for a couple of days to take care of her."

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Can I see her now?"

"Of course."

Peter stepped inside and saw Wendy on Tink's bed, and saw that she was awake. She looked up at him when he entered. Immediately he rushed to her side, kneeling next to the bed. Seeing her bloody white dress and her bandaged arm and the sadness in her eyes, it stirred something inside of him. It stung his eyes. It brought up an emotion that he did not like, not one bit. He ever so softly touched her hand and then her check. Wendy looked into his eyes. She gave him a smile.

That's what broke him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He asked. He didn't mean for it to come out harshly but it did and the moment he heard it he hated himself for it.

Wendy's smile vanished.

"I'm sorry. You hadn't come to visit me in so long. I just felt so lonely. I felt empty. I felt... nothing. I guess I just wanted to feel again. Even if it meant feeling pain. Or death. So I cut myself, as deep as I could. I'm so sorry, Peter. I knew you would be angry with me. But while I was doing it I thought... Maybe death isn't so bad. Maybe it's not as bad as rotting in a prison for the rest of my life."

A tear escaped from Peter's eyes. Then another one. He was crying now, and Wendy wondered if she was imagining it.

He grabbed her face in his hands, glad to feel her skin wasn't freezing cold anymore, and he shook his head. "Wendy... I am so s... just... never do this to me again." He told her, his voice shaking. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dropped onto her face, causing her to blink.

Wendy reached her uninjured hand up to his face and wiped away his oncoming tears. "I won't, Peter. I promise."

Peter tried to stop the tears. He tried to control his emotions, his shaking body, his anger, his sadness, his anxiety. But he couldn't. He didn't WANT to be weak in front of Wendy; this vulnerability. Yet here he was, crying right in front of her, letting her stroke away his own tears.

His_ tears._

"No, Wendy. You don't understand. You can't ever do this again." Peter told her, leaning closer to her face and becoming deadly serious. "Don't ever harm yourself ever, ever again. You have to promise me."

Wendy continued wiping away his tears, staring into his eyes with a hollow expression on her face. "I promise, Peter. I promise you."

Pan finally nodded his head, believing her words. He leaned in closer and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, careful not to put too much pressure on her. For a moment he let himself feel peace.

"I'm so glad you're ok..." He whispered, stroking her cheeks and then securing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Wendy, on the other hand, was not feeling peace. She was tense. She was confused. Her bright blue eyes were trained on Peter's closed eyes, wondering why on earth he was showing so much emotion and vulnerability. Why was he glad she was ok? Why didn't he want her to hurt herself again?

Why did he want her promise?

"Peter... Are you feeling ok?" Wendy asked.

Peter opened his eyes and frowned, leaning back a bit.

"Why are you asking me that question? You should be worried about yourself, Darling."

The girl glanced at her bandaged arm, and then back at the boy in front of her. There was nothing about her to be worried about, she thought. She wasn't in any danger any more. Tinker Bell had saved her.

"Well, I ask because you're acting a bit strange..."

Peter curled his eyebrows.

"I was going to say the same thing about you."

Wendy looked up at him.

"You're acting like you care about me, is all. And I'm only wondering if you-"

"Wendy, I DO care about you." Peter interrupted, looking stunned that she wouldn't know that.

Wendy didn't look amused.

"That's very funny, Peter."

Peter looked at her in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean. It wasn't a joke. I do care about you."

"Don't lie to me. You do not."

"Yes I do." Pan replied angrily. "I care about you, Wendy, I'm pretty sure that I'd know if I care about you or not."

"And _I'm_ pretty sure that I would know that too, and I_ do_ know that you DON'T."

"Yes, I _DO_."

"Peter, why do you lie to me?" Wendy's voice was rising, and her facial expression broke into complete disbelief.

"I DO NOT LIE." Peter yelled, his anger returning in full force. "I found you hurt and I brought you to Tink, I could have left you there but I didn't! Why would I?"

"Because you're a liar and a monster and a horrible little boy and you DO NOT CARE FOR ME!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Wendy's eyes opened wide and she stared at him in shock. Peter stared at her in just as much shock as she did. Wendy didn't know what to do or what to say, but she knew how to feel. Betrayed. Cheated. _Lied_ to.

Peter didn't know what to do or say OR feel, but he did know how he WAS feeling at the moment. He felt nervous, excited, happy, anxious. He didn't exactly know how he was supposed to feel. He didn't really know what to do.

So the first thing he did was smile.

"Yes... I do. I love you."

She just stared back at him, still utterly shocked, eyes filled with confusion. He smiled at her, hoping she would smile back.

But she never smiled back. Instead her eyes grew wider and her body started shaking uncontrollably and everything that could go wrong went wrong. Pan tried to wake her out of her funk, screaming her name over and over again, freaking out, but nothing would work. Tink rushed in and pushed Pan aside, but Pan would have none of it. He rushed back to Wendy's side but Tink pushed him away again, yelling Felix's name and other words that Pan didn't comprehend. Felix appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him from behind and started dragging him towards the curtain.

"FELIX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME!"

"I'm sorry Peter, but this is for your own good." Tink told him, giving him a look of regret, before turning her attention back to Wendy.

"LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO BE WITH WENDY! I NEED TO BE WITH MY WENDY!" Pan struggled and thrashed and jumped around like a madman, fighting as crazy as he could to escape Felix's grasp, but his most trusted lost boy proved to be quite strong.

"_NO_! LET ME GO!"

Just as they were at the curtain door, Pan moved backwards and slammed Felix against the wall, and then elbowed him in the chest. Then he escaped Felix's clutches and started running towards the bed, but he didn't get too far before Felix recovered and swung his club, hitting Pan in the back of the head.

Peter Pan was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

A/N: Yeah this chapter is super short (it WAS meant to be a oneshot... coughcough) anyway THANKS for following and faving my story! :D

Comments are appreciated! ^.^

_-Lurky_

* * *

><p>Green eyes flickered open into a vision of brown. He was in Tinker Bell's treehouse, laying on the floor. It was empty except for him. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head, cursing Felix and making a note to punish him later on.<p>

Then he remembered Wendy.

Pan Pan ran as fast as he could towards Tinker Bell's bedroom. He ripped the curtain apart and ran to the bed, feeling as if his stomach was being ripped apart from his body at the thought of anything bad happening to his Wendy Bird.

He was at the bed, but his Wendy was not. The bed was empty. The entire treehouse was empty. Tinker Bell was gone, and so was Felix.

Peter Pan was alone.

But most importantly, Wendy Darling wasn't THERE. And if she wasn't there, where WAS she? And was she ok? Was she alive? What had gone wrong with her? Was she ok now? Where was she?

Peter Pan tore the place apart.

He threw the mattress off the bed, because maybe Wendy was hiding underneath it. He ripped the sheets apart, because Wendy might be hiding underneath the sheets. He broke everything, all of Tink's things, turned bags over and poured everything out, just in case Wendy was inside.

He was running mad when Felix walked in, carrying a tray of food. Pan turned on him and demanded to know where his Bird is.

"Pan, you need to calm down." Felix raised the tray of food. "Eat some breakfast."

Pan slapped the tray out of his hands. It clattered to the floor and food rolled in every direction.

"Where did Tinker Bell take her? Tell me where she is!"

Felix replied calmly,

"Pan, you need to pull yourself together. You can't act this way, especially not in front of the lost boys. Just stop and think."

Peter stopped breathing heavily for a second and he leaned against the window in Tink's bedroom. He looked down and took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

"Felix, if Wendy is dead... that will be the end of me."

"PAN!"

"_WHAT_?"

"Wendy is alive! Her and Tink are at the treehouse you built for her. But first you need to go talk to the Lost Boys. You slept for an entire night and they need to see and hear from you."

After a few minutes of persuasive speaking on Felix's part, Peter agreed to go see the lost boy's before going to Wendy's treehouse. He sent them on a hunt with Felix in charge and then as soon as he shoved an apple down his mouth and drank some water, he transported to Wendy's treehouse.

She is alive, he told himself over and over again.

Wendy is alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

A/N: Ok well here's the last chapter! Thank you for the comments and for faving it, and I hope you liked it! PLEASE please comment and tell me what you thought about it. Should I write more or what the heck I don't know? Because I REALLY want to write more Darling Pan but I never have time for anything anymore because of SCHOOL (coughhomeworkcough) but whatever if you like it or hate it just tell me.

_-Lurky_

* * *

><p>He stopped behind the curtain to eavesdrop. But not really because he wanted to eavesdrop. More because he couldn't make himself face her after what had happened between them. For some reason he felt he had lost. And she had won.<p>

And he didn't like that.

Wendy and Tink were talking about soup. Tink had just given her a bowel of soup and Wendy was thanking her and saying it was delicious and Tink told her it was Felix who made the soup and Wendy was surprised and blah blah blah.

"So Wendy..." Tink asked, her voice getting low and serious. "Did Pan tell you anything before you started shaking? Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes... he told me he loves me."

Pan waited for Tink's reply, but it never came. After a few more seconds of silence, Wendy asked for more soup. Tink told her she'd get her some more, and then Pan heard her walking towards the curtain.

Tink pulled back the curtain and jumped in surprise at seeing Pan standing there.

"Is she ok?" Pan asked before she could say anything.

"Yes, she's fine. She just had a panic attack." Tink told him, nodding her head. "Go inside."

Pan nodded his head (having no idea what a panic attack was) and walked past Tink, completely aware of the evil eye she gave him, and towards Wendy. Tink left the treehouse to get more soup, leaving Peter and Wendy alone.

Peter started walking towards Wendy, but at second thought he stopped and stood at the end of her bed. Wendy was sitting up in bed. She looked up at him.

"Hey," she told him, looking into his eyes.

"Hi," he replied, emotions rushing back into him like a train. He waited for her to make a move.

Wendy gave him a small smile, and he wanted to sigh in relief, but he didn't. Instead he walked forward and sat on her bad, careful this time not to show any weakness.

"So what is a... panic attack?" Peter asked her, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Wendy shrugged her shoulders but answered him anyway. "Oh, I guess it's just when you are really panicked and scared and you just freak out all at once, I suppose."

Peter nodded his head, understanding. He decided to be bold and just to get down to his main question. "Are you scared that I care for you?"

Wendy immediately looked down, her expression unreadable. Peter thought it looked a lot like the blank face she had on before, when he first saw her after Tink had saved her life. A face of hollowness, of emptiness.

"No... no, I'm not scared that you care for me. I was just... confused."

Peter curled his eyebrows.

"Confused about what?"

Wendy looked him straight in the eyes and then, to his surprise, she smiled. A genuine, Wendy Darling smile. He couldn't help but smile in return.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Do you really love me?"

Another surprise. Wendy Darling caught him completely off guard, and for a few seconds Peter just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

Wendy's smile widened.

"Well... are you sure it doesn't matter? I really would like to know." Peter replied, deciding to ignore her question.

"I don't want you to worry about it, Peter, because it does not matter. And don't avoid my question!" Wendy scolded him, still smiling.

"Ok, right, well... what was your question again?" Peter asked, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, being oh so careful not to even bump her injured arm.

Wendy shook her head and grinned at his gentleness, wrapping her good arm around his neck. "I asked you if you really do love me."

Peter looked down at her, pondering if he should answer her or not. He knew the answer, but he promised himself that he wouldn't show any weakness. Was love weakness?

"Oh Darling, I'm afraid I already answered your question at Tink's treehouse," he replied, pulling her closer to him. "Must you hear the answer again...?"

"I really must." Wendy said, blinking rapidly in a flirtatious manner. Half of her mind was screaming in excitement and in joy, but the other half was screaming "been down this road before, don't go down it again, I know what happens, don't do this!" She really should know better then to kiss him, then to let him hold her on her bed. That's how it all started, didn't it? That's how she ended up cutting herself in a cage. But at that moment, she wouldn't listen to the wiser half of her brain. This is what she wanted; Pan is what she wanted. Who she loved. Even if he was a liar, a monster, and a horrible little boy.

Peter leaned in and touched her ear with his lips. He whispered as quietly as he could, "I love you, Wendy Darling."

And then he kissed her hard and soft at the same time and Wendy kissed him back because he hadn't kissed her for so long and she had forgotten how it felt like, and he held her tight and she ran her fingers through his hair and they were together again. As they should be.

And then it was over because Tinker Bell was back with Wendy's soup, and they didn't want her seeing them kissing because that would be kind of awkward.

Tinker Bell walked in carrying a new bowl of Felix's soup and she gave it to Wendy, who started to eat it right away after thanking her.

"No problem, Wendy. Thank Felix when you get a chance." Tink replied, smiling at her kindly.

Pan stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, watching them. Tink noticed him and she squinted at him with distaste.

"You can go now, Pan. I'll watch over Wendy for right now." The fairy told him with a sour attitude.

Pan glared at her.

"That's very kind of you, _Tink_, but seeing as how I'm the king of Neverland and I can do whatever I want, I think I'll stay inside here."

Wendy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Tink didn't.

She rolled her eyes and then said, "Yes, well, Mr. King of Neverland, can I talk to you in private, please?"

They walked behind the curtain.

"What is it?" Pan asked her, a bored expression on his face.

Tink looked absolutely furious.

"You TRASHED my bedroom! You broke all of my things, including my bed, and there's food all over my floor-"

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you had just kept Wendy in there in the first place!" Pan replied with just as much anger. "You didn't HAVE to move her! And by the way, just to let you know, Wendy. Is. _MINE_. You can take care of her whenever you please but she isn't YOURS to take care of. Understand?"

Tinker Bell looked rather frustrated. "Yes, Pan, I understand."

"Good."

"But there's something you should know about her."

Pan found it hard to believe there were things about Wendy that she knew and he did not.

"Care to explain?"

Tink glanced at the curtain and then back at Pan. She looked completely serious, no longer angry or even frustrated.

"Be careful how you treat her. She's a tough girl and I know she can take care of herself just fine, but I'm talking about her _heart_. If you break it again," Tink looked into Peter's eyes with a look of loathing. "I'll break _YOU_."

Peter shook his head, confused at what she was even talking about. For some reason a guilty feeling crept inside his stomach.

"Break her heart again? What do you mean?"

Tinker Bell frowned. "Yes, _again_. Why do you think she tried to kill herself?"


End file.
